Contact PD/PI: Nadler, Lee Marshall OVERALL: ABSTRACT By convening, connecting, and catalyzing the formation of multi-institutional, cross-disciplinary teams from across Harvard's (HU) 10 schools and 16 independent academic health centers (AHCs), Harvard Catalyst (HC) has fostered a ?One Harvard? community and culture that has transformed the quality, efficiency, and impact of clinical and translation (CT) research at HU. HC's commitment to make the whole of the HU CT research enterprise greater than the sum of its parts has led to the development and continuous evolution of 12 innovative and integrated Cores focused on training the 21st century CT workforce, addressing the needs of patients and their communities, and incentivizing and prioritizing collaboration, team science, and stakeholder engagement. HC Cores have developed workflows, processes, methodologies, tools, and technologies to support the training and needs of T0-T4 CT investigators, their teams, community stakeholders, and the HU ecosystem, and have collected qualitative and quantitative data to demonstrate their value at HU hub. Once demonstrated, HC shares its learning as open source with other CTSAs and the CTSA consortium. To date, Profiles, i2b2 SHRINE (now Accrual to Clinical Trials ACT Network), Master Reliance Agreements and online reliance systems (now SMART IRB), eagle-i, Scheduler, online educational resources (initiating the N-lighten Network), and open innovation experiments have been disseminated to the CTSA consortium. Going forward to fully align with NCATS' strategic goals, HC will implement five specific aims: Workforce Development (Aim 1) will support the broadly defined educational needs of the present and future CT workforce inclusive of all CT research domains, disciplines, medical and graduate students, post-graduate trainees, investigators, multi-disciplinary team members, and communities of collaborators. Research Methods and Processes (Aim 2) will provide ?everything necessary? to execute CT research including methods, processes, workflows, pilot grants, novel technologies, and integrated data sets necessary for investigators and their teams to succeed locally and in collaboration with communities and the CTSA consortium. Integration (Aim 3) will ensure that translational science is interconnected across all T domains and is inclusive of the needs of special populations and individuals across their entire lifespan. Collaboration and Engagement (Aim 4) will promote team science by extending the CT research community beyond its traditional academic borders. It engages and partners with our patients, communities, and our diverse ecosystem to participate in prioritization decisions and gap analysis. Informatics (Aim 5) will respond to the needs of CT investigators, teams, patients, and communities by providing enabling processes, methodologies, and tools. HC Learning CT Research System will enable HC to study the science of CT science and develop evidence-based strategies to improve the conduct of CT research thereby increasing its impact on human health. HC will continue to share all resources developed and lessons learned with the CTSA consortium. Project Summary/Abstract Page 362 Contact PD/PI: Nadler, Lee Marshall Harvard Catalyst | The Harvard Clinical and Translational Science Center, connects, convenes, and catalyzes the faculty, trainees, and teams from across Harvard's 10 Schools and 16 Academic Healthcare Center to partner with its communities and biomedical ecosystem to address NCATS' five strategic goals to improve health.